elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Proventus Avenicci
|Base ID = }} Proventus Avenicci is Jarl Balgruuf the Greater's Steward. His daughter, Adrianne, runs Warmaiden's, a weapons and armor shop located in the Plains District of Whiterun. Location and residence He can usually be found standing next to the Jarl's throne, in the Jarl's War Room behind the throne, in his bedroom in the back rooms of Dragonsreach, or dining on the Great Porch. Rewards for completing bounties can be collected from him in any of these places. Interactions Main quest After the Dragonborn returns from killing the first dragon at the Western Watchtower with Irileth, Proventus denies the probability that they are the Dragonborn and tells the Jarl that there is no evidence to support it. Also Proventus Avenicci is one of the possible guests that may be present in the Thalmor Embassy during the quest "Diplomatic Immunity." General Aside from asking for information about Whiterun, the Dragonborn can fulfill bounties for Proventus by killing giants and Bandit leaders in Whiterun Hold. Property Breezehome, a house in Whiterun, may be purchased from Proventus for 5000 . All the furnishings needed to decorate the home are also sold by him. Civil War If the Dragonborn sided with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War, and takes control of Whiterun Hold during the quest "Battle for Whiterun," Proventus, Hrongar, Balgruuf, and Irileth will enter exile in the Blue Palace in Solitude. Proventus is then replaced as Steward by Brill. However, if the Dragonborn kills Brill, Proventus returns to the city as steward and serves the new Jarl, Vignar Gray-Mane. Balgruuf's Sword Proventus' daughter, Adrianne, asks the Dragonborn to deliver a sword to him for Jarl Balgruuf. After bringing him the sword, he tells the Dragonborn he will give it to Balgruuf when "the time is right." He then equips the blade regardless. He can be heard later in conversation with Balgruuf offering the sword. Balgruuf chastises Proventus, saying "You are here to give me counsel. This is not counsel." Quests *Kill the Bandit Leader Dialogue "I serve Jarl Baalgruuf as steward." :Why is the keep called Dragonsreach? "That is an old tale, but well known to those of us who serve in the keep. Long ago, there lived a mighty hero of the Nords. Olaf One-Eye. Olaf did battle with a fearsome dragon named Numinex. The struggle between Olaf and the dragon culminated in a mighty duel atop Mount Anthor, with Olaf the victor. Olaf returned in triumph to Whiterun. By his decree, the city's keep was rebuilt as a prison for Numinex. And so, from that time until this, our great keep has been called "Dragonsreach."" :What's the city's history? "Ah, splendid! Our fine city has a proud history, and I'm happy to share what I know. The history of Whiterun begins with Jorrvaskr, the hall of the Companions. For a long time, it was the only building on the mountain. As time passed, a thriving community sprang up around Jorrvaskr, as was common with mead halls. Today, Whiterun is the jewel of Skyrim. I can say without boast that is the greatest city in all the holds." :Tell me about the city's districts. "Well, there are three of them. Arranged in three tiers, as you may have noticed. The Plains District is so named because it's the closest of the three to the plains that surround the city. The inn and marketplace are found there. Most of the city's residents live in the Wind District, which is the middle of the three. Dragonsreach occupies the highest, which we call the Cloud District. From here, the Jarl can see all that goes on within his city." "Enjoy your visit to Dragonsreach." The Way of the Voice "The Jarl is, as you can imagine, very busy. Perhaps I can assist you?" :What's it mean to be Dragonborn? "The only thing I remember is the old story of Tiber Septim being called Dragonborn by the Nords, before they switched sides and joined the Empire. No doubt those Greybeards up at High Hrothgar will talk your ear off about it." :Who are the Greybeards? "Near as I can tell, a bunch of ancient Nord hermits who live near on top of a mountain. Never heard of them talking to anybody before. If they really do want to talk to you, you'd better go find out what they want. You never know." Conversations Before the Storm Proventus: "My lord. Please. You have to listen. I only counsel caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these. If the news from Helgen is true... well, there's no telling what it means." Balgruuf: "What would you have me do, then? Nothing?" Proventus: "My lord. Please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more information before we act. I just..." Balgruuf: "Who's , then?" (After speaking to the Jarl) Balgruuf: "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" Irileth: "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..." Proventus: "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Balgruuf: "Enough! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." Irileth: "Yes, my Jarl." Proventus: "We should not..." Balgruuf: "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" Proventus: "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Balgruuf: "That would be best." Dragon Rising Proventus: "Good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." Balgruuf: "You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards..." Hrongar: "We were just talking about you. My brother needs a word with you." (After a brief conversation between the Dragonborn and Balgruuf, the conversation continues) Hrongar: "That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in ... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" Proventus: "Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as may be, I don't see any signs of being this, what, "Dragonborn."" Hrongar: "Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!" Balgruuf: "Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci." Proventus: "I meant no disrespect, of course. It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with ?" Balgruuf: "That's the Greybeards' business, not ours. Whatever happened when killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards, it's a tremendous honor. I envy you, you know. To climb the 7,000 Steps again... I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that? High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very... disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder that the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before. No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you." (After another brief conversation) Balgruuf: "Back to business, Proventus. We still have a city to defend." Proventus: "Yes, my lord. Message to Whiterun After being given Ulfric's axe or General Tullius' Message, Jarl Balgruuf will discuss the matter with Proventus and Irileth in a lengthy conversation: Balgruuf: "Proventus, what do you make of all this? If Ulfric were to attack Whiterun..." Proventus: "As in all things, lord, caution... I urge us to wait and see." Irileth: "Prey waits." Balgruuf: "I'm of a mind with Irileth. It's time to act." Proventus: "You plan to march on Windhelm?" Balgruuf: "I'm not a fool, Proventus. I mean it's time to challenge Ulfric to face me as a man, or march his Stormcloaks up to the gates." Proventus: "He'll do no such thing! A dagger in the back is all you could expect!" Irileth: "He was rather straightforward with Torygg." Proventus: "Torygg? He simply walked up to the boy and murdered him!" Irileth: "That "boy" was High King of Skyrim." Balgruuf: "I'm not the High King, but neither am I a boy. If Ulfric wants to challenge my rule in the Old Way, let him. Though, I suspect he'll prefer to send his "Stormcloaks" to do it for him." Irileth: "True. He's already proven his personal strength. Now he seeks to prove his army's." Proventus: "Then might I urge you to consider General Tullius' request? I mean, if you are bent on offending Jarl Ulfric..." Irileth: "Ulfric is the one who has offended. But, Proventus has a point. Ulfric has made it clear; in his mind, to refuse his claim is to side with the Empire." Proventus: "And what harm is there in letting a few Legionnaires die in place of your own men?" Balgruuf: "It seems cowardly." Irileth: "Was it cowardly then to accept the White-Gold Concordat?" Balgruuf: "This again? That was different. Was I given a chance to object to the terms of the treaty? No. The Jarls weren't asked. We were told. And we had to like it." Proventus: "The chests of gold didn't hurt." Balgruuf: "Damnit! This isn't about gold!" Irileth: "It's time to decide." Proventus: "Lord, wait. Let us see if Ulfric is serious." Balgruuf: "Oh, he's serious. But so am I." Irileth: "Finally." Proventus will then be involved in another, shorter, conversation cementing Balgruuf's decision to side with the Imperials: Balgruuf: "Proventus. Bring me my pen. And the good parchment." Proventus: "Are we writing a letter, Lord?" Balgruuf: "Yes, to General Tullius. I need to make a few things clear before I accept these Legionnaires of his." Balgruuf the Greater Proventus: "My lord, our provisions are running dangerously low. Our stores of meat, wine, and grain are all but depleted." Balgruuf: "Purchase more supplies, then. That's your job as Steward, isn't it? Why do you trouble me with these details?" Proventus: "My lord, since Ulfric Stormcloak's uprising, the cost of goods has doubled. I'll need more coin if I'm to provision us properly." Balgruuf: "Our coffers are nearly empty. I can scarcely afford to pay the guards, and we need every one of them in these troubled times. You'll have to make do with what we have, Proventus." Proventus: "Yes, my lord." Irileth Irileth: "I am concerned about the Jarl's safety. Too many of our guards have been redeployed to fight the Stormcloaks." Proventus: "What would you have me do? If we do not send men to fight in the war, you'll find yourself guarding one of Ulfric's men." Irileth: "And if an assassin slips past the night watch, we won't have a Jarl at all. Without Balgruuf's leadership, Whiterun will descend into chaos." Proventus: "Nonsense. If Balgruuf falls, someone will take his place, for better or worse. In the meantime, we have a war to win. And win we must." Hrongar Hrongar: "Proventus, you must help me. We need to convince my brother to do more for the war effort." Proventus: "What would you have me do, Hrongar? Your brother is the Jarl. You know I can't question his judgement." Hrongar: "I'm not asking you to defy the Jarl, just to open his eyes. Use subtlety and suggestion to turn his thoughts to the war. You're his steward, he'll listen to you." Proventus: "Leave me out of your intrigues, Hrongar. If you have something to say to the Jarl, say it with your own tongue." Proventus: "My lord Jarl, if we do not take steps soon, our coffers will be empty." Hrongar: "Raise the taxes, then! Put anyone that refuses to pay in the stocks and make an example of them." Proventus: "As you command, my lord. But, the issue could be solved another way. If we spend less on new arms and armor for the guards, for example..." Hrongar: "We're at war, old fool, or have you forgotten? Whiterun is the crown jewel of Skyrim, and you would leave us defenseless?" Proventus: "Forgive me, my lord. It was foolish of me to make such a suggestion." Note: the preceding conversation was intended to occur once Hrongar became the Jarl of Whiterun once Balgruuf was killed by children during The Whispering Door, but this stage of the quest was removed.Creation Kit Quotes *''"I serve Jarl Baalgruuf as steward."'' *''"The Jarl is, as you can imagine, very busy. Perhaps I can assist you?"'' *''"The task of Steward is more important than you realize. The Jarl often asks for my invaluable council."'' *''"I'm kept so busy, I don't get to see my daughter as often as I'd like. Perhaps you've met her? Adrianne? She owns the shop Warmaiden's."'' *''"If there's any more I can help you with, just let me know."'' *''"Enjoy your visit to Dragonsreach."'' *''"I'll be glad when that beast is gone from Dragonsreach. I never understood what the point of all this was." ―When Odahviing is present in Dragonsreach. *"Please! Have mercy... I beg you..."'' ―During Battle for Whiterun" for the Stormcloaks. *''"Be warned, the Jarl is in a foul mood since the Stormcloaks overran Whiterun."'' ―After completion of Battle for Whiterun on the side of the Stormcloaks. *''"I don't mean you any trouble. Just leave me alone."'' —When exiled. Bugs *Buying a house from Proventus may cause him to disappear upon returning to Dragonsreach. ** Type prid 0001A67D into the console, followed by moveto player. Proventus should reappear. *Fast traveling with Proventus in proximity causes him to be teleported to the location as well. * The option to purchase the alchemy lab may still be present after he is paid the gold, and when you go to Breezehome, the alchemy lab will not be in place. It doesn't matter how many times a purchase is attempted, Proventus will continue to offer the upgrade but it will never appear. Also happens to Brill. * When the Battle for Whiterun is complete, Brill may be inexplicably dead and Proventus may remain in the Solitude Blue Palace, unable to sell you upgrades/furnishing for your house. *Buying a house and using the free house exploit may cause buying the upgrades to become impossible. * Proventus may occasionally be found in random areas in the wilderness, often found when collecting bounty from him. He will ask the player if they are a thief there to rob him. * Upon entering the Dragonsreach Jarl's Quarters, Proventus may start demanding that an NPC needs to leave. On example is with Fianna. Appearances * de:Proventus Avenicci es:Provencio Avenicci fr:Proventus Avenicci it:Proventus Avenicci pl:Proventus Avenicci ru:Провентус Авениччи uk:Провентус Авеніччі Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers